Young & Reckless
by BlackButterflySkull
Summary: A Military daughter, making her way to another new school, his a Young reckless boy. what happens when he became Intrusted. Randy/Eve
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Eve Torres walk down the hallways of her new school, carrying her new text books, this was her 7 school in 4 years. She had to spend the last semester of her senior year with complete strangers but she was used to it by now. She was used to moving around and leaving everything behind that was the job of a military daughter.

She never really had any true friends yeah she talk to people but no one she could count. That had to be a big reason she became such a nerd. The only thing she cared about was finishing school, and moving to a state or any place in the world where she can call it a real home.

Eve looked at each door she passed by, she had to admit for her to me such a smart girl she was totality lost, she looked down at her class room schedule, then back at the door numbers, one thing she hated was being late, she couldn't stand when people made her wait, or walking to a place late "Fuck am going to be late on my first day of school"

"Wow for such a good-looking girl you have such a dirty mouth" Eve turned around to see a guy leaning against the wall, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black v- neck, that was tight around his biceps, his sleeves tattooed arms was a singed for her to walk away now.

He drop the cigarette he was smoking, stepping on it with the toe of his shoe, "What class are you looking for" He reached his hand to take the paper out of Eve hand, Eve step back quickly not letting him get close to her, "calm down am trying to help" He said

"Don't worry this is not my first time, I don't need your help I can find my class room by myself" Eve responded as she put her hair behind her ear.

"What ever then" He took out a cigarette box as he made his way to the outside of the school, Eve followed him with her eyes as he despaired behind the large building.

* * *

Eve seat down in her seat, she had not idea what the teacher was talking about but she knew she will pick up fast, Math was an easy subject and she loved it. Maybe she like it because it didn't matter in what state, city, or country it was always the same.

she was starting to get the hang of what the teacher was saying when the class room door, swing open and that guys from the hallway walked in and seat in the table across from her, right straight from her, as he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. she didn't look impress at all, she focus her attention back at the teacher.

Eve switch the page on her text-book, class was about to end and she really wanted to get some lunch, she was not used to the time schedule here, she was starving already,

she tapped her pencil at the desk, biting down on her bottom lips, she look at the text-book then to her paper, fuck she didn't something wrong in her problem the answer was just not the right one.

"He can I tell you something" Kelly said as she leaned close to her, Kelly was nice since the minute she step inside inviting her to sit next to her, even asking her to spend lunch with her friends, Eve nodded quickly. "Since he step inside the class, Randy has not stop looking over here, and trust me his not looking at me" Kelly give Eve a wink, "if you know what I mean" He added.

Eve was so confused who the hell was Randy, she look up from her notebook, straight to the front to find the guy from the hallway looking straight at her, Eve put her hair behind her ear as she felt super nervous, having that guy looking straight at her was something she was not used to, he notice this and it made him shake his head as he smirk tossing his head back with a low laugh.

"Eve don't even think about it" Eve look at Kelly "his a bad person, he will make you fall for him then he will pull out your heart and step all over it, trust me I will know about it, and it not a pretty feling" Kelly said, Eve will never fall for a guy like Randy her dad will never allow her to even talk to him.

"His nothing but trouble, if I counted with my fingers how many time he has been suspended for fighting this year alone, I will have to borrow your hand" Kelly joked

Eve nodded as she look up at him on more time and shocked her head.

"yeah don't worry his not my type"

* * *

**hope you guys like me new story, please review and tell me if I should keep going or just stop here? and please go to my page and check out the polls it really important for me Love you guys Honey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for people that reviewed my stories, either good or bad, I love to know what you guys think about what I write.. I hope you guys like my new story IDK if I could keep going or just stop cuz I feel like you guys are not reading this one, but IDk so I will just upload part 2...**

* * *

_I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should_

Eve Torres seat on one of the benches outside of school, her first day was over. she now had to wait for her dad to pick her up, and maybe for the first time in a long time have some quality time with her father. Her father has alway been streight with her, never allowed her to do anything that the military didn't allow. Sometime she felt like she was part of it already, but then she guess she was, his dad was a military man when she was born and until this day she was still going and now that he was a L.C. his job was even harder and more important than anything, even her.

she was looking at the ground but what Kelly told her about Randy didn't leave her allow _'his going to make you fall for him, then his going to pull out your heart and step all over it, it not a pretty felling trust me' _Kelly words didn't leave her head the whole day, how can such an evil person have such beautiful angel eyes like Randy, Maybe Kelly was right Randy was an evil person that didn't care about anyone but himself.

_I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me._

Eve looked up from the motorcycle noise that stop right in front of her, then he moved his head as a sigh for her to go over to him, Eve looked around her as she pointed at herself, then he nodded, taking his helmet off "You know I never been properly introduced, am Randy" she introduce himself as he got of the motorcycle and felt his helmet on top making his way over to Eve.

"I know who you are" Eve responded as she moved over to the other side of the bench, Randy then seat down and smirk "I seen Kelly been talking about me again" He said a complete dry tone, Making Eve flinch back.

Eve looked over at Randy who was leaning back on the bench as he look at her from the side of his eyes "So you're the new smart girl, Eve Torres"

"so your stalking me now?"

"nope I was in the principles office when they brought your file" he replied as he pulled out his cigarette box, "the school is crazy about having a such smart girl like you here, and more cuz your dad" He said giving her a half-smile.

Eve couldn't believe he knew about her "My dad?,"

"yeah, big military hero your dad is, perfect daughter A student" He turn around to look at her "what is he now in charge of the military bases here now that what I heard, and that is bringing big money to the school" he brought the cigarette to his mouth, as he put his hands in his pocket looking for his lighter.

Eve pulled the Cigarette out of his mouth, and ripe it in half, as she throw it inside the trash, that was next to her "What the hell, that was a new one" He look at her as she could tell he was mad.

"I hate cigarettes, I hate the smell" Eve look at him "and they are bad for your body"

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

Putting his cigarette box back in his pocket, "okay then I won't smoke then, at least not in front of you,... don't believe anything Kelly tell you about me, she is just bitter I didn't take her serious" Randy said as he half look at Eve and half looking straight, his tone was normal, calm and dry, like he didn't care.

Eve shocked face said it all, then she toke a long breath and turn to look at him, "Why are you talking to me, normally guys like you try to stay away from girl like me" She asked

Not even once Randy had eye contact, NO complete eye contact with her, then he smirks. " I don't know," then he turn his complete body and look at her, and smiled with only the left side of his lips "Maybe am intrusted"

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning_

"Eve, get in the car!" Eve look away from Randy eyes as she looked up to meet her father mad eyes, "am coming" she replied as she got up, putting her backpack over her shoulders, Randy smirk as he stood up.

Eve walk over to her dad car, opening to door, "who was that" he asked, Eve got inside the car, as she put her seat belt, looking over at Randy who was, turning on his motorcycle "Don't worry his no one dad"

"Eve Marie Torres, I don't want you close to that guy or any other guy that looks like that.. is that understood" his dad ordered like if she was one of his cadets, "I said is that understood!"

"Yes sir" She responded as she look straight to the front where Randy had stop right in front of the car, his face was turn to her, Eve eyes were looked to Randy black glass, on his helmet. then he just drove off.

Her dad started the car, and he talk about his new job but Eve couldn't get that sentence out of her head

_'Maybe am intrusted'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone who has review so far, I just want to say for the first part am not saying all military dad are like that but my dad is in the military and this is the way he acts, so Eve dad is more like my dad. hope you like it**

* * *

Part three

Eve moved her vegetable to the side of her plate, she grab a piece if her meat with her fork, bring it up to her mouth, she chew slowly, as the silence of the room was killing her, She look up to meet her mom eyes, as she smiled at her, Eve whipped her mouth with her napkin "Do you need something mom?" she asked as she took a ship of her water.

"So" she said as she put her napkin on the table "your dad told me he saw you talking with a boy, what his name?" she asked as she put her elbows on the table, with her hand together into a fist as she lean her chin on it.

"his no one mom, so don't be planning little story in that head of yours, I don't even know him, we just happen to sit down on the same bench that was all" Eve said as she look to her right at her dad "end of story." Eve knew it was bad to lie to her parents, but if her parents knew about Randy, her mom will throw her a party and her dad will send her far, far away, so it better to keep it to herself more because nothing was really happening.

"It better be true Eve, I don't want you near those type of guys, you heard me" he moved his gaze to Eve mom "you should have seen that guy Liz, it was just a mess in total, he had a motorcycle the way he dressed, for the love of god why will a kid his age had so many tattoos..."

"A lot of your Marines have tattoos also" Eve interrupted "am sorry sir" she apologize when she saw the look her father give her

"They do but they are also fighting for our freedom, hi fighting for nothing, and my Marines have tattoos but it mean something to them"

"will am pretty sure they mean something to Randy also" Eve replied, then realized what she just said.

"So now this guy has a name" Her dad look at her "what the hell happen with 'his no one, I don't even know him' tell me Eve" his dad mocked her as he looked at her with furious eyes.

"Dad I just talk to him once, and it not like a guy like him will ever look at me.."

"And why not Eve you're a pretty girl, your dad his just being over protected again," Her mom said as she grab a hold of the man sitting next to her wearing a military uniform. "Eve you're a beautiful girl, your like no other, yes your different but still beautiful, Right Mark?" Liz said as she look over at his husband.

"Eve the reason I protect you so much, is because you look so much like your mother, your both beautiful and you both mean the world to me" he paused as he took a deep breath "guy like this Randy just want to have fun with girl like you, who are so... so.. go do I put this... so naïve" he finally ended his comment.

Eve look at his dad then at her mom, then back at his dad "is that really want you think of be" Eve stood up "am not a little girl anymore dad, and I can pick my own friends" Eve replied as she walk out the door. "Eve we are not done talking, get your ass back in this room now!" her dad yelled but she was to far outside.

* * *

Eve Torres walk down the street of her neighborhood, thinking of what her dad told her, was she really that naïve? she had a boyfriend once, when she was in 3 grade, it didn't matter how she was, she had a boyfriend at least once.

who was she kidding she was naïve just like her dad said. she had never had a true boyfriend, never been touch by a man, she never even been kissed by one, she was 17 years old and she still haven't gotten her first kiss. no guy had ever taken any kind of interest in her.

"you shouldn't be walking by yourself you don't know how many sick perverts are out there" she turn around to see a man in a motorcycle right in front of her, he took of his helmet, Randy blue eyes look at her. "are you the sick pervert?" She questioned.

"ouch that hurts" he put his hand on his hard like if he was on pain.

"No seriously what are you doing all by yourself?"

"nothing really I just needed some fresh air" she lied, but a lie was better than telling him the true, what was she support to say '_I got in a fight with my had because he called be naïve because he think your just going to play with my heart, even if I told him that there nothing going on' _she knew how stupid that sounded and how it will make her look

Randy extended his hand out her hers "come one let go for a ride" he said as he give her a perfect shaped smiled.

Eve shocked her head "no I can't, my dad will kill me if I left with you" she replied.

"come one, he can't get man if he never find out" he said as he turn on his motorcycle "come on get on, I don't bite I promise, will that if you don't want me to" Randy smirk as he wink at her. Eve rolled her eyes at his gesture, she really wanted to go but she knew she couldn't, she look at Randy who was smiling and still had his hand out for Eve's.

"okay let go"


End file.
